


日久生情車

by Coldheart004



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	日久生情車

这脑洞感谢於脑婆。

脑婆，是你把我拉往了赵富是O的地方，是你让我的畜生文学更上一层楼，还是这种冷门西皮的畜生文学你要负责。

女A男O，赵富是受，不喜勿入。

这是篇没有逻辑的车。

一发完结。

 

 

 

 

「乐，乐乐，快停下来......」

 

赵富浑身发软的看着压在自己身上释放出ALPHA信息素的女孩，他们俩到底是怎么才会走到这一步的？

 

当初他受了白羽瞳的命令开始保护这女孩，也因为这丫头的遭遇替她而对他感到怜惜，这段时间以来他都是将齐乐当作妹妹一样的去爱护，可这份关爱究竟何时变了质？

 

「不！我不要！」

 

齐乐带着哭腔吼道，若不是今天她刚好看到那ALPHA对赵富上下其手，她都还不知道这个OMEGA在警局里是多么的吸引人。

 

赵富虽长的不似一般OMEGA的阴柔好看，并可以说是完全相反，但他那自来熟的好性格，加上身上那股好闻的信息素他在警局还是很吃的开的。

 

而且俗话说的好，整日在局里跟一群大老爷儿们打交道，大多数不是ALPHA就是BETA，局里虽然也不是没有OMEGA的警官，不过大多数的他们都属名花有主，让还是单身狗的赵富意外的抢手。

 

虽然赵富本人很粗神经的不知道就是了。

 

齐乐越想乐气，她手脚并用的扯下赵富的衣服，不一会OMEGA那线条流畅的古铜色身体便完整的出现在女性ALPHA面前，看的女性ALPHA一时忍不住地吞了吞口水，手上的动作不知不觉地停下。

 

「乐，乐乐......你听我说......」赵富看準时机抓住齐乐的手，「你是个年轻的ALPHA，长得好看，现在又是有名的摇滚乐团主唱，等你成名了要怎样的OMEGA都可以，何必找我这种老OMEGA绑住一生呢？」

 

齐乐被赵富这句话瞬间拉回现实，她听完感到火冒三丈，这人怎么就这么看轻自己？

 

「赵富！我已经成年了，我知道自己在做什么！」齐乐一往反常用力的反手拽住赵富的手腕，握的赵富手腕阵阵发痛，「我齐乐谁都不要，就要你！」  
就要你。

 

男性OMEGA听到这句话一愣，这小姑娘说的话刺入他柔软的心脏，并且怎么拔也拔不出来。

 

他赵富这辈子没听过任何一个ALPHA如此斩钉截铁地对他说一生只要他一个，每次当他想要与人发展关系时，只要对方听到他是警察就会退避三舍，因为这个职业他注定不会如一般的OMEGA待在家生儿育女，让许多占有慾极强的ALPHA止住了脚步。

 

「乐乐，我是警察，我不会呆在家做一个传统的OMEGA。」

 

「我知道，我也不在乎。我喜欢的不是身为OMEGA的你。」齐乐凑近赵富颈间的腺体喷出温热的鼻息，「我喜欢的就是你本身，赵SIR。」

 

一句赵SIR喊的让赵富突然全身发热，他有些难耐的扭著身子，浑然不知自己的举动让身上的齐乐眼神愈发愈危险，女性ALPHA扯下OMEGA的裤子和内裤伸手往后面一探，这才发现OMEGA的股间已经湿透了。

 

「赵SIR，你湿了。」

 

「放，放开我.......」

 

赵富想挣扎起身，却又怕伤到身上纤细的齐乐可谓是左右为难，他身体越来越热，那股热劲烧的OMEGA头脑昏沉，浑然不自觉自己身上的信息素浓郁异常，勾的齐乐的信息素也是越来越浓。

 

「放开你？赵SIR，你进入发情期了。」

 

「不，不可能！啊！」

 

赵富话还没说完就被胸前的痛觉吓了一跳，他低头一看，只见齐乐咬著左胸的红樱不放，一手调皮的刮著另一边的乳首。

 

「呜.......」

 

OMEGA咬著手试图掩藏舒服的呻吟，可齐乐怎么可能让她忍著？她抬头拨开赵富的手，一指往黏腻的后穴探过去。

 

「不要忍。」

 

因为事先有了足够的润滑让齐乐的手指进入得很顺利，她手指在洞穴里缓缓的抽插，惹得赵富闭上眼舒服的哼哼。

 

「赵SIR，哪里舒服要说，不然待会儿痛得是你。」

 

齐乐慢慢的增加手指的数量，直到四只手指都能在甬道里畅通无阻受这才打算收出手指，不过当她準备抽出时指甲不小心刮到一触凸起，将赵富惊得瞬间弹起。

 

「是这里吗？」

 

齐乐收回抽出手指的想法，难得坏心眼的故意在那个地方来回轻刮又不用力的进攻，那种用羽毛轻骚的感觉让赵富不自觉地往下迎合ALPHA的手指，可齐乐偏故意不让他舒服，弄得OMEGA发出不开心的轻吼。

 

「想要吗？」

 

「想......」

 

「那说出来。」

 

「我.....我想要......」

 

赵富艰难的说出这句话后羞耻的用手掩住了眼睛，本以为齐乐会用手指好好的让他爽一番，不料这坏心眼的丫头竟抽出了手指，后庭突然的空虚让他不满，正想要开口骂人的时候，一个比方才手指更粗的东西瞬间插进了他的蜜穴，顶的他低声惊呼。

 

进入那紧致甬道的瞬间齐乐舒服的发出叹息，她强压住想再赵富体内横冲直撞的欲望，「赵SIR，你，你怎么这么紧？」

 

「少，少说废话，快动啊！」

 

听到赵富这话把齐乐气的，这家伙真是不识好人心，「我这不是怕太过粗鲁伤到你嘛！」

 

「就凭妳这丫头还伤不著我！还是.......」明明被发情期折磨惨了的赵富嘴里还是不饶人，他痞痞的挑著眉，「还是......妳不行？」

 

神TMD不行！

 

身为一个ALPHA，你质疑她什么都可以，就是不可以质疑她床上不行。

 

齐乐冷哼一声，「我就让你瞧瞧老娘行不行。」

 

语毕ALPHA便架起赵富的大腿，开始对那突起展开猛烈的进攻，颠的OMEGA话都说不完整。

 

「乐，乐....我，我错.....」

 

「知道错了也来不及了！」

 

齐乐越撞越用力，次次将性器抽出只剩龟头再一股气的插入，动作粗暴，却也把赵富的性致越推越高，「不是说我不行吗？」

 

「乐，等，等......」

 

「等？」

 

齐乐翻过赵富咬著他的肩膀，后入是让ALPHA异于常人尺寸的性器插得更深，「你说，若是你怀孕了白SIR会怎么说？」

 

「呜......」

 

赵富被齐乐操得说不出话，只能呜呜回答，听到怀孕的地方忍不住收缩蜜穴，挤的初嚐禁果的齐乐差点弃械投降。

 

「说啊赵SIR！」女性ALPHA抽插的更快了，她抬起赵富让其坐在自己大腿上，用力地咬住OMEGA颈部的腺体，性器粗暴的顶开生殖腔，并在里面形成了一个结，最后迅速抽插几次后便射满了生殖腔。

 

「呜.............」

 

 

 

 

番外——

 

「呦，老赵终于舍得回来了？」王韶看着一个礼拜没见的同事放假回来后打趣著，「假期过得不错吧？」

 

赵富翻了个大白眼的走过王韶，「滚。」

 

当赵富走过王韶的时候他在空中闻到一股不一样的味道，等等，这味道怎么这么TMD熟悉？

 

「老赵你，你被标记了！！！！还是被齐乐那乳臭未干的丫头！？」

 

对王韶这一嚎赵富没有转身，只是反手比了中指。

 

「臥草，那小姑娘的行动力可以呀。」蒋翎吃着马韩买的棒棒糖说道。

 

马韩看着自家BETA脱线的模样马上递上珍珠奶茶，「快吃，不要乱说了。」

 

白羽瞳朝展耀伸手，「愿赌服输。」

 

「莫说是银行卡。」展耀掏出钱包递给白羽瞳，「我整个人都是你的。」

 

「滚。」

 

「接下来剩下的打赌对象只剩.........」

 

SCI除了赵富所有人目光都投向傻乎乎的白驰，接着一致摇头。

 

「「不，这不用赌也知道了。」」

 

「什，什么？」

 

 

 

 

作者有话要说：

为啥每次我都是喜欢冷西皮的人......?

有人投餵这对的西皮吗？快饿死了真的。

我就是想搞赵富，不觉得乐乐超攻的吗？

接下来还有另一对女A男O要搞，白大姐和公孙可以来一发。

最后，喜欢这篇文的请留下你宝贵的评论WWWW


End file.
